Wolf types in Chakra: Alternate Version
In Chakra: Alternate Version by Gingacreator on DeviantART, The wolf abilities that, in the original story were limited to the Chakra heroes, are actually split up in different wolf types, subspecies and cousins if you will. In the alternate comic, wolf types vary from different characters in the story, and can be either common or rare. Main wolf types These are the main types of wolves that can be found 'Wing Wolves' Wing wolves are basically as the name describes: Wolves with wings. They are usually found along high elevation, mountains especially. They are brightly colored and the colors vary from different individuals, as evident with the family tree of Motyl, Biedronka and Wazka. Its the same for the wings too. The wings vary upon colors, which can be a single color to a multicolor pattern. These wolves are not born with these wings, they have to earn them through training within the pack. Any other type of wolf who tries to earn their wings will take a lot longer or just becomes impossible altogether. Although colors are different, the wings usually resemble ether that of a insect, like a dragonfly or butterfly. When a Wing wolf is experiencing negative emotions (fear, depression, sorrow, etc.) the colours on the wings turn to a greyish colour, regardless on what colour it is originally. the wings become brighter and more colourful if the wolf is very excited, or happy. There is evidence that there's multiple wing wolves, but the only one that appear are Motyl,Biedronka and Wazka. 'Earth Wolf' The earth wolf is basically the opposite of the Wing Wolf. Instead of mastering air, they master the earth around them, specialized in creating tremors or raising pillars of rock from the ground. Many of these wolves are found in dry areas, in canyons or grasslands for example. These wolves are usually heavily built in stature, often a larger breed compared to other wolf types. The purely large earth wolves are found in drier desert-like landscapes, there are smaller yet more skilled earth wolves, such as Led, found in more suitable areas. Just like Winged wolves, earth wolves aren't born with the earth ability, they have to learn it themselves through training. However, only earth wolves alone can learn these abilities, any other wolves will find it impossible to do regardless. 'Tri Wolf' Tri wolves are a more mystic and rare wolf type that can be found in a variety of areas. There isn't a exact area on where Tri wolves can be found, but mostly they are found in more remote areas, away from usual wolf packs. They are often seen as a regular wolf, mainly either a grey or black wolf, except with a third eye on the center of their forehead. This "Mind's eye" can gives them supernatural abilities, which include precise predictions, mind reading, and seeing spiritual or paranormal activity. If experienced long enough other, much stronger abilities include psychokinesis, telepathies, and even seeing glimpses of other's lives, and even past lives. However, these abilities are all accessible if the middle eye is removed or severely damaged, as evident with Szafir. Although they are rare, there has been a rumour about a hidden tri wolf village, that has yet to be discovered. 'Sea wolf' Sea wolves are a more semi-aquatic wolf type, often found in areas with lots of water. This includes shorelines, alongside lakes and rivers, or even in swamps. Mainly these wolves are average size compared to other wolves, but have smooth-streamlined fur to help in swimming. These wolves are experts in many water related occupations, namely fishing. Unlike other wolf types, Sea wolves don't handle business with other wolf types, often because they aren't as skilled in activities sea wolves master in. Wolves among this type sometimes aren't aware hat their is even any other wolf types at all, since hardly any ever come into contact with them. 'Tundra Wolf' The tundra wolf is a more resilient, cold enduring wolf type found in polar regions. Tundra wolves have a good coat of fur to keep warm in their winter home. Since they are uncommon, some stories picture their kind as prehistoric wolves, since they resemble the prehistoric dire wolves in many characteristics. These include body shape, fur colour, and behaviour towards other wolf species (often in aggression). They are good at endurance, and are considered the most durable of all the wolf types. Other types 'Skeleton wolves' an un-dead counterpart to Tri wolves, Skeleton wolves are made up of seemingly un-dead wolves individuals that had been reincarnated by an unknown source. They are mainly found at night, since rumour has it that they are vulnerable to light. They despise the Tri wolves, mainly because of their jealousy to their magic abilities that they can never have. They often appear to be pure black hounds, dressed in bones of their kills. The types of bones worn vary from different wolves, but mostly they are from deer, bovine, or other wolves. 'Ape wolves' Ape wolves are a jungle-living wolf primate hybrid. A legend was passed around, saying that a normal wolf fell in love with a normal monkey, and thus created the hybrid but when confronted with the idea, an Ape wolf will either laugh at it or just won't have a clue about it. There are multiple key fractures that split it apart from normal wolves. these include primate hands, prehensile tails, and monkey-like faces. Unknown types 'Cheetah ' Cheetah is a type all of his own, there isn't any other type of wolf that resembles or behaves any similar to him. He calls himself an "Electro-pup", but there's no precise evidence to prove that's an exact type or just a nickname he made for himself. He is the only known wolf to use electrokinesis 'Kobura and Ryu ' Both Kobura and Ryu are the only one of their kind known. Only known through legends as dragon wolves, Ryu is the living legend of such an animal. His brother Kobura is also apart of the Dragon wolves and while they say there's other out there, they are the only ones who officially appear. Read more